pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey Begins
The Journey Begins is the first episode of Adventures In Kanto. It was written on March 23rd, 2013, and later revised on January 1st, 2016. Plot The story starts, showing a bright sunrise near a small house in Pallet Town. Voice: Scott, Wake up! You don't wanna miss You-Know-What! A young boy opens his eyes, as his mother stands underneath the doorway to his room. Scott: Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Scott, a short brown-haired boy, springs out of bed and runs into the kitchen. Scott's Mother: Have you thought about which Pokemon you're going to choose? Scott: Of Course I have! I'm chosing Squirtle! Scott's Mother: That's Great! I love those cute little things. Scott: Wait, No. I think I'll choose Charmander. Wait No, Bulbasaur. No, Squirtle. Scott's Mother: It looks like you haven't decided yet! Scott's Mom laughs, with her arms on her hips. Scott: It's harder then it seems! Scott's Mother: I Know. Now finish up your breakfast. Scott swallons a handful Oran Berries, then proceeds to drink his glass of Miltank milk. Scott: Thanks Mom! Scott's Mother: Now hold up! You're going to leave without saying goodbye to me? Scott: Of course not! Scott embraces his mother, giving her the biggest hug in the world. Scott's Mother: I'm going to miss you so so much! I love you. Scott: I love you, too. Scott puts on his jacket and his favorite hat and heads off to Professor Oak's lab. Along the way, Scott spots a flock of wild Pidgey. Scott: I can't wait! Soon I'll have my very own Pokemon, and I can catch as much as I want! Scott soon arrrives at the lab, and sees his neighboor, Tony, standing next to a girl with black hair. Tony: Well, If it isn't Scott Bombilla! Long Time, No see! Scott: Yeah! I didn't know you were coming here. Tony: Of course I am! I'm gonna get a Charmander! Scott: Not unless I get it first! Tony glares at Scott. Scott: So, who's your friend? Tony: Oh. This is Emily. Emily: Nice to meet you. I think. Scott: So what Pokemon are you choosing, Emily? Emily: Squirtle. Scott: Cool. Suddenly, the door the Oak's lab springs open, where the old profeser stands, beaming at the three children. Scott: Professor Oak! Professor Oak: Is everybody ready? Scott, Emily and Tony: YEAH! Professor Oak leads the children into his lab, and over to a long table with three PokeBalls laying on it. Scott: I can't believe this is finally happening... Professor Oak: Now, you can each choose which pokemon you want. There is Bulbasaur, the Grass Type Pokemon, Charmander, The fire type Pokemon, and there is Squirtle, the water pokemon. Be sure to choose carefully, you want to be sure to- Emily: Give me Squirtle. Scott: I call Bulbasaur! Tony: And I'll take Charmander! Professor Oak laughs, and gives each trainer their respective Pokemon, along with 5 PokeBalls. Professor Oak: And I'm sure this needs to introduction. Professor Oak hands the two their final gift, a large, red PokeDex. Tony; A PokeDex! Professor Oak: Now, you're ready. You have everything you need to begin your adventure. Good luck! Scott: Thanks so much Professor Oak! Scott, unable to control his excitement, runs outside, with Tony and Emily following behind. Scott: Let's go Bulbasaur! Scott throws his PokeBall into the air, as it opens, forming a red beam of light. Emergerges is a small, green Pokemon. The Pokemon looks around, confused. Scott: Hey Bulbasaur! Scott walks over to the Pokemon, and picks it up, making the Pokemon uncomfortable. Bulbasaur: Bulba? Scott mouth is wide open, and he can't help but smile. Scott: I've dreamed about this for so long! Scott turns around, noticing Emily and Tony behind him. Scott: Hey guys! Wanna battle? Emily pauses, and stares down the Pokemon and its trainer. Emily: I wouldn't waste my time fighting some trainer like you. I'm off. With that, Emily walks away without looking back. Scott: ...Well that was mean. So Tony, do YOU want to battle? Tony: Sure! Go Charmander! Tony throws the ball into the air, and Charmander is released. Scott: ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS! BULBASAUR, USE HYPER BEAM! Bulbasaur just stares at Scott. Tony: Charmander, use Ember! Charmander releases bolts of fire out of it's mouth straight towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Bulbasaur, use Protect! Bulbasaur once again stares at its trainer, and shreaks as the tiny embers strike the Pokemon. Scott: Bulbasaur! Why didn't you use protect! Tony: A Bulbasaur can't use protect. Or Hyper Beam. Scott: What!? Then use Leaf Tornado! Bulbasaur: Bulba? Tony: Use Scratch! Charmander runs towards Bulbasaur and scratches him. Bulbasaur falls to the ground. Scott: No, Bulbasaur! Tony: Ha! Your Pathetic! You just saw this stuff on T.V.! You hafta be an advanced trainers to do all that stuff! Scott: Well YOU'RE not an advanced trainer! You literally just got your first Pokemon! Tony: Hmph. I'm going to go. Make sure to actually be good next time I beat you. Tony returns its Charmander to its ball, leaving Scott and Bulbasaur sitting on the ground together. Scott: Well Bulbasaur... Scott stares into Bulbasaur's eyes. Scott: This Pokemon journey is going to be a lot harder then I thought! To Be Continued... Category:Episodes